Contradicción
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: "Se desató con suma lentitud el obi para dejar que su kimono ya de por si desarreglado terminara por resbalar y mostrara su piel, el demonio arrastró su mano hasta posarla en el vientre femenino... Quinto lugar del Concurso; "Limón, la verdadera fruta prohibida" del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas de autor: **Oneshot participante en el concurso "Limón, la verdadera fruta prohibida" que organizó el sexy foro ¡Siéntate! Dejaré el link en mi perfil por si alguien quiere enterarse con más detalle de que trata (y para leer las demás historias).

También, es un regalo para una amiga a la que quiero mucho, Ineverloveyou(L), mi pequeña pervertida. Tardé mucho, pero aquí está. (L)

**Advertencias:** LEMON, señores y señoras. Mi primer lemon por lo que les pido paciencia xd, pero sino les gustan estos tipos de cosas mejor absténganse de leer y guarden su inocencia :'3

**Cancion recomendada:** Only you- Elle Goulding

杀生丸

"Toda contradicción tiene una explicación a la que todavía no estamos preparados para enfrentarnos. Dentro de la propia contradicción está la solución que buscamos"

- Daniel Sánchez Arévalo.

杀生丸

—Rin, ¡ven aquí!— Kagome habló utilizando su mano para acentuar el llamado que le daba a la adolescente de quince años, la aludida río con gracia mientras corría lejos de las gemelas de su amiga Sango. La mayor negó divertida posando una sonrisa en sus labios, desde que había regresado años atrás a la época de las guerras civiles la chiquilla había logrado ganarse un lugar especial en su corazón.  
—Kagome — Rin volvió a reír mientras caía presa de sus compañeras de juegos, se arrastró unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar con la sacerdotisa, había tardado mucho en eliminar el honorífico cada vez que se dirigía a ellos; pero todos habían acordado que era lo suficientemente mayor como para tutearlos, sino se sentía cómoda podía sólo hacerlo cuando estuvieran a solas—, basta niñas. Ustedes ganaron.

Ambas pequeñas se despidieron al escuchar las palabras de su amiga sin dar tiempo a algún regaño en particular, sospechando que comenzaría una plática de adultos.

—Son un amor, ¿no lo cree?— Rin suspiró con alegría.  
—Te gustan mucho los niños— Fue la observación que le dio Kagome en lugar de contestar su pregunta—, ¿has pensado en buscar ya un esposo?  
—Yo-o n-no— el tartamudeo divirtió a la chica del futuro mientras se dedicaba a desherbar algunas plantas de su cesta, Rin carraspeó volviendo a intentar hablar—: No.  
—Ya veo...— Kagome murmuró con un toque divertido—, ¿es por mi cuñado?

Si Rin se hubiera encontrado bebiendo algo sin duda todo estaría sobre la cara y cuerpo de la sacerdotisa de cabello azabache. En su lugar, lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse colorada hasta la raíz de su largo cabello negro.

—Rin, quiero ser sincera contigo— Kagome volteó a verla seriamente—, tienes quince años. Estas completamente desarrollada— señalo a las prominentes curvas-mucho más grandes que las de la mayoría de jovencitas de su edad-que adornaban su cuerpo—, pero quiero que tomes la decisión cuando tú te sientas preparada. Nadie tiene derecho a elegir por ti.

«¿A qué viene todo eso?» la adolescente parpadeó confundida más sin embargo asintió a su mayor.

—Lo prometo, Kagome— levantó la mano completa en señal de promesa mientras poco a poco una sonrisa se extendía a lo largo de sus labios.  
—Sesshômaru vendrá pronto. —Admitió al fin la sacerdotisa.  
—¡¿De verdad?! ¿Cuándo?— Rin chilló alegre casi saltando sobre Kagome para tomar sus manos. La sonrisa se volvió más genuina que nunca; era algo que se había vuelto costumbre en cuanto la mención del daiyoukai ocurría en alguna oración, por más pequeña e insignificante que pudiera parecer.  
—No lo sé, pero pronto.

Rin asintió enérgica, lo vería pronto y eso era todo lo que importaba en ese momento.

—Mujeres— una voz grave bufó tras ellas provocando que los ojos de Kagome se abrieran con sorpresa en tanto se levantaba para abrazar al recién llegado.  
—¡Inuyasha! No los esperábamos hasta dentro de una semana más— habló cuando se separó con las mejillas rosas.

Rin sonrió mientras después de un corto pero efusivo saludo se iba para darles intimidad, sabía que tenían muchas cosas que contarse y no le gustaba molestar. Corrió a la cabaña de Kaede, le ayudaría un poco y después elegiría un kimono para cuando Sesshômaru regresara.

—¿Sigue igual? —preguntó Inuyasha cuando la adolescente se había perdido por el camino.  
—Sí, — el medio demonio hizo una mueca al escucharla, pero rápidamente se compuso— sabes lo que opino.  
—No conoces al imbécil de Sesshômaru lo suficiente.  
—¿Y tú sí? — Rebatió la sacerdotisa con el ceño fruncido—, la única que de verdad ha visto todas sus facetas ha sido Rin. Tú no.  
—Mujer, no vamos a empezar con lo mismo— Inuyasha seguía con su idea muy metida en la cabeza y nada de lo que dijera Kagome lo haría cambiar de parecer.  
—Yo no he empezado nada— fue la respuesta de la chica del futuro con pose refunfuñona, que rápidamente fue remplazada por una sonrisa.  
—Todos sabemos que la señorita Kagome tiene razón.— Miroku habló a sus espaldas haciendo que ambos dieran un pequeño salto de sorpresa—, amigo estas envejeciendo, tus sentidos no son como antes.  
—¡Keh! Maldito monje— gruñó el híbrido con mala cara—, estoy en plena juventud.  
—¡Pero tu cabello está lleno de canas! —El ojiazul se divertía molestando al hanyô, pues este siempre caía en sus provocaciones tan infantiles.  
—Creí que Shippô no estaba aquí— Sango había llegado con una sonrisa para no perderse la escena, a pesar de todo siempre era divertido mirarlos actuar de manera tan infantil.

El rugido de Kirara llamó la atención de los adultos que inmediatamente saludaron al exterminador que venía sobre su lomo. Kohaku descendió hasta posarse frente al pequeño grupo, su porte era el de todo un chico digno de proclamarse el último de los exterminadores de demonios de la región; era alto, había ganado musculatura debido a las arduas batallas que tenía y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta dándole un aspecto salvaje. Sango sonrió admirando el cambio, habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que había ido de visita; alegando que su casa estaba demasiado llena como para que él fuera a estorbar por lo que sólo había una cosa en su mente para la estadía de su hermano ahí: Rin.

—Hola, cuanto tiempo— saludó cortes al darse cuenta de las evaluaciones de las que era objeto, dio unos pasos para abrazar a su hermana y estrechar la mano de Miroku—, me alegra verlos con tan buena salud.  
—Lo mismo digo— Sango le sonrió de vuelta manteniéndolo bajo su abrazo unos segundos más.  
—¿Por qué viniste?— Inuyasha preguntó con sospecha y nada de tacto haciendo enrojecer al exterminador.  
—Siéntate.—Kagome murmuró con una sonrisa, el collar se activó mandando al híbrido al suelo en tanto ella se acercaba a saludar—, está de mal humor, ignóralo.  
—Hola señora Kagome— Kohaku se relajó notablemente ante la sonrisa de la miko.  
—En la cabaña de Kaede.— Contestó la morena a una pregunta nunca formulada, el chico asintió agradeciendo el no tener que preguntar de manera abierta donde estaba la adolescente.

Con una ligera disculpa, Kohaku dejó al grupo para ir en busca de Rin; tenía muchas cosas que contarle, pero sobre todo había una proposición que quería hacerle desde unos meses atrás.

La canción llegó a sus oídos incluso antes de acercarse completamente a la cabaña lo que le dio a entender que la muchacha ahí dentro se encontraba realmente feliz. Kohaku sonrió entrando sin hacer el menor ruido, miró a Rin rebuscar entre muchas cajas de diferentes tamaños mientras movía el cuerpo conforme cantaba perdida en su mundo.

—Tres kimonos para llevar y el saludo de una amiga— dijo utilizando una de las muchas frases con las que jugaban cuando eran más pequeños, el canto se detuvo de manera abrupta en tanto la chica volteaba a verlo.

Lo único que el exterminador logró hacer fue abrir sus brazos para recibir el impacto del cuerpo femenino cuando éste se estrelló contra él para abrazarlo.

—¡Kohaku! Pero dioses, estas enorme.— Chilló ella completamente colgada de su cuello en el suelo donde habían dado a parar entre risas por aquel reencuentro. Varios aldeanos que pasaron a su lado negaron ante la efusividad de ambos.  
—Lo dices porque sigues enana— él la molestó mientras la despeinaba con fuerza, deshaciendo la pequeña coleta que todavía usaba, no porque lo necesitara de verdad; si no porque le gustaba pensar que no llevaba años ahí, solo unos pocos días.  
—Oh, cállate— Rin río dejando que Kohaku se incorporara—, ¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita?  
—Tengo algo que proponerte. —Los orbes marrones se quedaron fijos en los de él con confusión, ¿proponerle que cosa?— Vamos adentro.

Rin sólo atinó a asentir en tanto le permitía la entrada, ahora la curiosidad danzaba con fuerza sobre ella. Tenía que saber cuál era esa propuesta.

—¡Vas a casarte!— Gritó alegre después de que el exterminador le contarán de sus planes—, oh dioses, todos deben estar felices por eso...  
—Eres la única que lo sabe— admitió Kohaku enrojeciendo rápidamente—, no sé si la acepten con facilidad.  
—¿Por qué lo dices?— Rin se extrañó ante eso, pero la cara de su amigo se volvió escarlata—, ¿la conozco?

El chico asintió solamente sin saber que decir.

—No será un matrimonio normal— admitió por lo bajos carraspeando para aclararse la garganta, pero el nudo que ahí residía no lo abandonaba—, es una youkai.

Rin repasó mentalmente toda la lista de chicas no humanas que conocía y la lista era realmente corta; Tôran, la líder del clan de los gatos aunque ella parecía querer atrapar a su señor y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, Soten, la última del clan de los relámpago, pero estaba en una extraña relación con Shippô; además eran amigas y dudaba que jugara con los sentimientos de ambos chicos. Shiori también estaban pero la descartó dado que no era completamente demonio y...

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando llegó a esa opción, Kohaku al comprobar que había adivinado a quien se refería no pudo más que esconderse tras sus manos.

—Oh por los dioses del cielo, ¿es quien estoy pensado?— La sorpresa inundó por completo su voz.  
—¿Es tan extraño?— Se atrevió a preguntar aún rojo de vergüenza.  
—¡Lady Irasue! —Exclamó Rin como si con eso dijera todo—, la madre de mi señor Sesshômaru... No sé qué decir.  
—Sé cómo es, pero no puedo explicar lo que siento cuando estoy con ella— jugueteó con sus manos completamente nervioso, tras suspirar un momento fijó sus ojos en ella—, tú más que nadie me entiende Rin porque llevas enamorada de un Inu youkai desde hace años. No puedes explicar cómo ni cuándo comenzaste a pensar de ésta manera; sólo lo sientes y ya. No puedes ver a alguien más, sólo existe esa persona para ti.

Rin le dio la razón de manera muda, a pesar de todo entendía el sentimiento que embargaba a su mejor amigo. La sorpresa seguía presente en ella, pero ya veía el panorama completo.

—Quieres que se lo diga a los demás— dijo con una sonrisa.  
—No— Kohaku tomó sus manos—, quiero que me acompañes a darles la noticia.  
—Sabes que cuentas conmigo.— Rin sonrió dándole un abrazo.  
—¿No crees que algo estamos haciendo mal?— Kohaku río con algo de tristeza—, no es correcto amar a alguien que no es igual a ti.  
—Muchas veces lo que te hace feliz no es lo correcto.— Susurró con voz dulce acariciando la espalda del muchacho, aquel que había sido su única ancla al mundo que la rodeaba. Aquel chico de alma herida que había buscado salvar la suya cuando la oscuridad se cernía sobre todos.

杀生丸

Kohaku se había marchado antes de poder darles la noticia a su hermana y cuñado, al parecer una aldea estaba siendo atacada por un demonio y necesitaban de su ayuda urgente; por lo que había partido nada más escuchar a donde debía dirigirse.

Rin le prometió no decir nada que no le correspondiera despidiéndose de él con la promesa de estar ahí para cuando regresara. Miró el cielo con una sonrisa y una ceja arqueada como si preguntara a la dama del castillo flotante el porqué de su decisión, cuando la conoció no había visto nada de aprecio por los humanos y ahora quería desposarse con uno, pero no uno normal; sino su mejor amigo y exterminador.

«¿Cómo habrán iniciado?", la pregunta mental fue acompañada de muchos escenarios y ninguno terminaba de manera inocente por lo que sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar más en eso. Lo único que quedaba era felicitar a su amigo y desearle felicidad, después de lo que había pasado con Naraku años atrás lo merecía. «¿Pero ella podrá darle eso?»

Deambuló por la aldea hasta que se decidió ir a la cabaña secreta que construyó con Kohaku y Shippô, tenía que serenarse antes de que alguien sospechara de ella. Rin volteó a todas direcciones antes de salir corriendo con dirección al bosque de Inuyasha, sin sospechar que cuatro pares de ojos no habían dejado de observarla desde que se había despedido del exterminador.

—No creo que le haya hecho esa proposición. —Kagome habló bajando la cesta a sus pies, lo cierto era que disimulando que observaban eran un completo asco, Miroku se encontraba "rezando" en tanto su esposa limpiaba a Hiraikotsu de inexistentes manchas, Inuyasha estaba con su clásica pose de indio mirando directamente a donde Rin había corrido.  
—¿Viste ese aire de complicidad?— Miroku rebatió señalando algo obvio para todos—¡hasta el despistado de Inuyasha lo notó!

El monje fue lo suficientemente rápido para escapar del golpe que el mencionado dio en su dirección.

—Sí, lo note— contestó la sacerdotisa mirando a su amiga.  
—Tampoco lo creo— Sango dijo a su favor—, siempre han sido muy amigos es como si...  
—Compartieran un secreto.— Terminó por explicar Kagome.  
—Keh, si se casan mejor para Rin— Inuyasha dijo con su actitud arisca de siempre— además ya están grandes, Kohaku puede hacer que tenga cachorros pronto...

El medio demonio se detuvo de súbito ante la mirada de Kagome, pero no le dio más importancia cuando un aroma familiar se coló por sus sentidos. Volteó a todas direcciones sin encontrar al portador de dicho hedor haciendo que frunciera el ceño olímpicamente.

—Sesshômaru está aquí.

Salió corriendo después del anuncio, tenía que encontrar a Rin y aclarar exactamente qué era lo que pasaba entre ella y Kohaku porque, si su hermano los escuchó hablar estaría en un grave peligro.

«O nosotros», pensó.

Vario rato después desistió de seguir en su búsqueda, Shippô había encantado el lugar con magia de zorro para que sólo aquel que era invitado pudiera encontrar el lugar; algo que Inuyasha indudablemente no era.

Miró el bosque con una mueca antes de regresar a la aldea, Rin tenía que enfrentar este obstáculo sola.

Por su parte el estoico demonio mantenía toda la furia contenida bajo su piel, él no permitiría que ese chiquillo insolente dejara que tales rumores corrieran en torno de su protegida; primero lo desollaría vivo.

Miró una pequeña cabaña perdida en medio del bosque, aunque daba la ilusión de que no lo hacía, un hechizo débil rodeaba un perímetro seguro. Sesshômaru estuvo tentado a rolar los ojos sin poder creer que semejante tontería mantuviera lejos a todos.

El demonio perro caminó sin prisa alguna hasta encontrarse de frente a la puerta, la pequeña choza estaba demasiado silenciosa como para que alguien estuviera en el interior; pero sus sentidos no lo engañaban puesto que la chica se encontraba dentro. Sesshômaru movió imperceptiblemente la nariz, si ahí estaba ese aroma dulce que esperaba encontrar.

Entró solo para ver a Rin completamente dormida con el kimono desarreglado al igual que su largo cabello negro. Algo se removió dentro del demonio, aún si su expresión no demostraba ni atisbo de cambio. Él podía sentir como la sangre empezaba a recorrer con más rapidez su cuerpo y como el deseo se instalaba en su ser.

Se arrodilló sólo lo suficiente como para ver el movimiento de los labios rosados que expulsaban la respiración caliente de la joven dormida, sus senos estaban por escapar de entre su ropa y el demonio deseó ser capaz de recorrerlos nuevamente con sus garras; porque ese era su pequeño secreto, en una ocasión anterior había disfrutado de la compañía carnal de su protegida.

Había sido algo sin precedentes en su muy larga existencia, el cuerpo femenino había respondido a cada caricia que le ofreció; sin resistencia ni temor, sólo el nerviosismo de quien nunca ha sido tocada de semejante manera. Sus senos habían llenado las manos del daiyoukai como frutos maduros a la espera de ser degustados, su lengua caliente acarició los pezones erguidos en tanto sus garras dejaban una fina línea rosada en la piel de porcelana de la chica.

—Señor Sesshômaru— la voz de Rin no fue más que un susurro bajo cargado de un sentimiento que el demonio no quiso clasificar en un intento por controlar su instinto.

Quería terminar aquello que se había visto en la necesidad de parar, no podía simplemente poseerla en medio del bosque como si de animales se trataran, una pequeña e insignificante parte de él le había recriminado en aquella ocasión su proceder; parándolo aun cuando su cuerpo le exigía liberarse dentro de ella, de saciar su deseo y saberse dueño de la chica. Un aroma dulzón escapó de entre las piernas de Rin provocando un gruñido de insatisfacción en tanto Sesshômaru clavaba las garras en sus palmas, para segundos después recuperar su compostura.

Él era Sesshômaru, el Lord de las tierras del Oeste y ninguna hembra conseguiría dominarlo hasta ese punto como para hacerlo perder su muy conocido autocontrol.

—Rin. —Llamó siendo consciente que su voz denotaba un ligero toque de deseo, se regañó por su debilidad para después posar una de sus manos en el hombro descubierto—, despierta.

La adolescente se irguió asustada por el toque, preparada para luchar de ser preciso; sin embargo al ver al demonio en cuclillas frente a ella sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Señor Sesshômaru!— Se arrojó a sus brazos todavía media dormida por lo que no reparó en su acción hasta que sintió que el demonio se tensaba ante su compañía como si estuviera a punto de librar una batalla.  
—Rin. —La separó de su cuerpo solo para notar que el kimono se había corrido lo suficiente como para mostrar más de la mitad de los senos de la chica casi siendo capaz de ver el tono rosado que acompañaba sus pezones; eso, junto a su cabello negro cayendo en cascada le daba a Sesshômaru la visión de un pequeño ángel travieso dispuesto a tentarlo.  
—Lo siento— la chica se movió de golpe hacia atrás dando con su trasero en el suelo mientras una mueca se posaba en sus labios— estaba un _poco_ dormida.

Al moverse para tapar su entrepierna de la mirada del demonio, la joven fue consiente de la humedad que había ahí enrojeciendo de sobre manera al pensar en lo que debía habitar en la mente de su señor en ese instante. Abrió los labios para dedicarle una disculpa cuando la lengua exigente lamió sin contemplación; exigiendo una respuesta ruda que de manera torpe le otorgó.

Los colmillos rasgaron el labio inferior inundando los sentidos de Sesshômaru con el sabor metálico de la sangre de Rin, lo que trajo como consecuencia que este se alejara de ella.

—No se detenga.

La chica pidió aproximándose a él, el escozor que sentía en su boca no iba a arruinar lo que llevaba soñando desde…bueno, desde _ese _día en especial. No se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Kagome que era la que le había dado una charla acerca de los cambios en su cuerpo años atrás; le tenía confianza pero, sentía que si llegaba a contar lo que Sesshômaru y ella habían hecho nunca se volvería a repetir o peor, que se tratara de un sueño adolescente cualquiera.

Rin colocó una de sus manos en el pecho del demonio y aun con los ojos dorados puestos en ella lo empujó ligeramente. No era que a Sesshômaru le agradara la dominación, ella mejor que nadie lo sabía, pero solo contaba con esa oportunidad, ahora que lo tenía ahí enfrente después de besarla no pensaba en dejarlo ir.

Se desató con suma lentitud el obi para dejar que su kimono ya de por si desarreglado terminara por resbalar y mostrara su piel, el demonio arrastró su mano hasta posarla en el vientre femenino, dejando que esta viajara rozando con sus garras hasta posarse en uno de sus senos para acariciar el pezón.

La expresión de Sesshômaru era la misma de siempre y sin embargo, Rin era capaz de ver algo oculto en lo más profundo de su mirada que empezaba a calentar cada parte de su cuerpo. Los labios femeninos se entreabrieron para permitir que un gemido se deslizara desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Ese sencillo sonido sumado al olor que empezaba a envolverlo mantenía a Sesshômaru en un pequeño trance, por lo que; cuando Rin se acercó hasta su rostro la tomó de la nuca para jalarla y morder su labio de nueva cuenta.

La lengua masculina exploró cada rincón de la boca de la chica en tanto ella trazaba pequeños círculos en el pecho de él intentando deshacerse de la pesada armadura para ser capaz de tocar su piel, la estola se movió captando la atención de Rin que de un momento a otro se encontró con su espalda chocando contra ella. Se aferró a la suave textura sin poder quitar sus ojos de los dorados, los cuales se mantenían con una suave tela de superioridad que Rin estaba disfrutando.

Los labios color fresa se arquearon en una sonrisa mientras que sin miedo una de sus manos viajaba hasta la mejilla masculina, Sesshômaru en un movimiento rápido se había quitado su armadura y haori estaba semiabierto revelando parte de su bien marcado pecho. Cuando él se inclinó para volver a morder sus labios la chica aprovechó para colar sus manos dentro y sentir la dureza de primera mano. Su mejilla derecha empezó a doler cuando el demonio mordió sin contemplación aquella porción de piel, lo que sin duda se ganó un gemido quedo por parte de ella; el kimono se arremolinó en sus caderas como vil estorbo mientras que Sesshômaru hacia su propio camino hacia abajo con sus labios, disfrutando del aroma y del sabor de Rin.

—Señor Sesshômaru… —más que un susurro y mucho más que un gemido, su nombre fue dicho como una súplica; pero a pesar de saber lo que pedía cuando mordió el seno izquierdo no se acercó al pezón ya erecto.

Y ahí estaba, ese pequeño gruñido-gemido desde lo más hondo de la garganta de ella, un sonido que despertaba cada uno de los instintos más escondidos del demonio. Sesshômaru mordió uno de sus dedos para arrancar sus garras, pero fue Rin la que sacándosela de su boca la metió en la propia con un color rojo en las mejillas. El daiyoukai podía sentir la lengua de ella acariciar con lentitud su dedo ahora carente de garra, delineó cada pequeño milímetro de él y después de unos segundos, Rin se relajó lo suficiente como para cerrar sus ojos concentrada en su tarea.

Cuando el dedo estuvo lo suficientemente húmedo, Sesshômaru la detuvo volviendo a besarla y sin premeditación metió el dedo en la entrepierna de la chica haciendo que esta se quejara un poco cuando sintió el dolor recorrerla por completo; dolor que gracias a los movimientos circulares que estaban estimulándola se fue haciendo cada vez más pequeño hasta solo concentrarse en esa zona específica de su cuerpo.

_Ah_, la humedad empezaba a correr por la mano masculina mientras Rin se sacudía en busca de más placer, creando pequeñas ondas con sus caderas intentando que llegara todavía más lejos dentro de ella. Sesshômaru buscaba el momento preciso para poder poseerla, porque lo haría; en esa ocasión nada ni nadie le impediría ser capaz de ser el dueño por completo de la muchacha. Su miembro completamente erecto clamaba por atención, pero para poder buscar su placer necesitaba que ella estuviera lista; aunque no aguantaría mucho más.

Como si la chica se hubiera percatado de su situación aun con la nube de placer que inundaba su mente abrió los ojos hasta ver a Sesshômaru, su mano viajó hasta el hakama para intentar tocar.

—Rin —Sesshômaru dijo su nombre en advertencia, si tan solo llegaba a rozarlo tiraría a la mierda su autocontrol y la poseería en ese mismo instante.

—Por favor —murmuró en un jadeo cuando el dedo era retirado siendo remplazado por el pene de Sesshômaru, Rin se mordió el labio al sentirlo rozar su entrada viéndose obligada a separar las piernas para que el demonio se colocara con más comodidad entre ellas, lo rodeó por la cadera acortando la distancia entre ambos.

A pesar de que quería pedirle que fuera despacio (pues Kagome dijo que iba a dolerle la primera vez que eso pasara), en el fondo no lo deseaba; deseaba que la poseyera con toda la energía que tenía, que la hiciera gozar como solamente él podría.

La embestida fue limpia, rápida y dolorosa de cierta forma, pero gracias a la estimulación y que uno de los dedos estaba acariciando su clítoris; Rin se olvidó rápidamente de ello, se concentró mejor en el pequeño gruñido que provenía del pecho de Sesshômaru, en como su largo cabello platinado caía por ambos hombros como una cortina fundiéndose con parte de su propio cabello negro, además de las pequeñas gotas perladas en la frente de él.

Rin se aferró al cuerpo masculino, arañando la espalda de Sesshômaru en tanto dejaba que sus gemidos inundaran la habitación, no había promesas de por medio; ella era consciente de eso y sin embargo se alegraba estar haciendo eso con él, porque bien lo había dicho Kohaku en su corazón solo existía Sesshômaru. Y si eso era lo único que conseguiría de él, lo aceptaba con los brazos abiertos.

De la nada, el demonio salió de ella con rudeza; Rin apenas pudo ver el tono rojizo que empezaba a cubrir el oro en sus ojos cuando Sesshomaru le dio la vuelta volviendo a introducir su miembro en ella tomando su cabello para arquearla hacia atrás y en esa posición embestirla con fuerza a la vez que acariciaba sus senos sin el menor atisbo de cuidado.

El cuerpo femenino se estremeció cuando el miembro de él toco un punto en específico en su interior, jadeo su nombre mientras se aferraba a la estola como si la vida dependiera de eso; no podía hacer más que arquearse hacia el en tanto las mismas embestidas provocaban que su cuerpo fuera hacia adelante para después regresar con fuerza y cubrir el pene con su carne.

—Se-Sesshômaru —Rin jadeó olvidándose por completo de seguir utilizando el _señor_ como muestra de respeto, aunque eso en lugar de molestar al estoico demonio lo hizo sonreír para sus adentros con satisfacción. Embistió una vez más con fuerza liberándose en el interior de la chica para escucharla soltar un grito ahogado minutos después, por lo que supuso que ella también había llegado al clímax y dejándose caer sobre su estola completamente cansada, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

杀生丸

— ¿Qué Inuyasha dijo qué? — Rin frunció el ceño al escuchar (algunos días después) el cómo habían confundido la situación con Kohaku hasta que llegó a oídos de su señor.

—Keh — se escuchó el bufido por parte del aludido que ahora presumía de un vendaje en el estómago, gracias a la herida que tenía cortesía de su hermano mayor.

Durante su ausencia Kohaku había regresado para dar la noticia de su matrimonio, pero al enterarse de la situación no pudo más que reír a pierna suelta al imaginar todo lo que habían pensado sus mayores. Con calma, y a pesar de que Rin no se encontraba les explicó la verdadera situación consiguiendo dejar a todos boquiabiertos, sobre todo porque en ese momento Sesshômaru llegaba acompañado de la pelinegra que presumía una ancha sonrisa en sus facciones.

Cuando el daiyoukai escuchó los planes de su madre y dado que ya sabía que lo de Kohaku y Rin era mentira; arremetió contra Inuyasha para hacerle pagar lo que decía sobre su ahora compañera. Y en lo que se refería al exterminador, fue lo suficiente inteligente como para montar en Kirara mientras le decía que esperaría a que estuviera calmado para hablar con él y pedir la mano de su madre.

Sesshômaru solo tenía un pensamiento en mente cuando lo veía marchar: _que le den por el culo._

Y aun en su lugar, Rin se reía con dulzura mientras intentaba no enrojecer ante la mirada de Kagome y Sango, porque ellas ya tenían la sospecha de que algo había pasado entre ellos dos.

Sesshômaru movió ligeramente los labios cuando atravesó el estómago de Inuyasha mientras le decía la escoria que era.

Cuando volvió sobre sus pasos, la chica lo esperaba con cierto reproche en los ojos, pero ahora él estaba tranquilo. Rin era suya, nada cambiaría ese hecho, era una jodida contradicción que lo hiciera; pero lo era.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, solo quedaba destripar al exterminado que había osado aparearse con su madre, él sí que conocería el infierno cuando lo encontrara.

杀生丸

¿Review? No muerdo c:

Link para la votación por si les gustó mi fic y quieren votar por él (o para leer los demás): www(punto) fanfiction(punto) net/topic /84265/ 94893616/1/ Concurso-Lim%C3%B3n

-la-verdadera-fruta-prohibida


End file.
